Between Brothers
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Monster Princes decide to teach Jovi how to have fun!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jovi was busy reading a book and enjoying the evening air. He was the one that enjoyed spending time with family, but also finding quiet time by himself.

"That bookworm; he needs to get out more," Jape said, now looking out the window.

"Jovi prefers his books rather than partying; unlike another Lauhinian I know," Jest replied, now looking at Jape.

"I cannot help that I am the most social of you all," Jape replied, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Now listen you two, whether we all agree or not, he needs to get out of that book. He has been in that book for hours now." Jocu grinned, now getting down on all fours and hiding in the tall grass. "Get down you two."

"Why?" Jest asked.

"Do I have to explain everything Jest? We're going to give Jovi a bit of excitement. Now come you two," Jocu grinned, now getting down more and heading through the grass. Jest and Jape rolled their eyes, but joined Jocu on his playful little escursion.

Meanwhile, Jovi was trying to finish the last chapter of his book when he heard playful growls and rustles in the bushes. Looking up, he saw that his three older brothers had him trapped.

"Hello there Jovi," Jape greeted in a devious manner.

"Fancy meeting you out here little one," Jest added.

"W-What's going on?" Jovi asked, now looking around cautiously. But before he could say anything else he was pounced on by Jocu from behind!

"AH!" Jovi squealed, now being pinned down by his older brother.

"Well look who I have!" Jocu smiled, now laughing down as his trapped brother. Jovi looked up at him very shocked and surprised, but struggled to get up.

"What's going on you guys?! Let me up!"

"No way little one; you've been spending too much time with this book," Jocu said, now helping him up. "C'mon! Let's have some fun!"

"Fun?" Jovi questioned.

"Oh yes little one," Jest chuckled, now crouching down. "Now come and loosen up a bit."

And with that, all three jumped at him and Jovi began running for his life! He was not used to his brothers teaming up on him often; it was mostly just Jocu or the others but one at a time. It was rare that a group of them chased him!

"G-Guys stop!" Jovi complained, now ducking from one of Jape's grabs.

"And why would we do that?! We haven't even started yet," Jape chuckled, now jumping at him and almost grabbing his tail.

"G-Guys c'mon! Cut it out!" Jovi said, now trying to climb up the tree and escape them.

"Not in your life!" Jocu barked out, now climbing up fast after him with the other two behind him. Jovi was trapped on a ledge and his brothers let out growls and playful hisses. "Here Jovi Jovi Jovi!"

"Now don't even think about it Jocu!" Jovi said, now trying to jump back to the ground but he was caught by all three brothers and tickled mercilessly!

"Tickle tickle tickle Jovi!" Jocu crooned, now holding out two of his arms with his own. He then used his other two to scratch behind his ears and his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOCU!"

"What is it young one?" Jocu asked innocently.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Well for now that is a definite no," Jocu responded nonchalantly.

"What a ticklish little brother we have?" Jest chuckled, now using his two of his arms to pin Jovi's last two arms down and using his two free arms to tickle his stomach and ribs.

"OH MY GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSH! JEST! NO! NO NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jovi screamed to the heavens, now squirming violently.

"And now to top it all off!" Jape grinned deviously, now sitting on his brother's lower thighs and rubbing playful circles on his thighs and tickling his feet.

"GET OFF! NOT THE FEET! JAPE STOP! JAHAHAHAPE!" Jovi begged, tears forming.

"Oh yes your feet! Get them harder!" Jocu said, now keeping his arms pinned.

"Should I try in between the toes or on the arch?" Jape hissed evilly.

"Both," Jest smirked.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH AT ALL! GET OFF ME!" Jovi demanded.

"One…" Jocu started.

"NO! JOCU! YOU GUYS STOP!"

"Two…" Jest added.

"PLEASE! NOT THE FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!"

"Three," Jape grinned, now attacking his toes full force. Jovi screamed so loud to the high heavens that the brothers used their tails to clog their ears since Lauhinians are ten times louder than humans.

"Who knew Jovi had it in him," Jest said in surprise.

"I knew he had it! He was just hiding it! That's why I told you guys we needed to check on our little brother," Jocu smiled, now seeing Jovi getting his breath back since the brothers slowed down. After a bit, they let the young one go and watched him recover.

"N-Now c'mon you three; what was that for?" Jovi smiled, now happy his brothers cheered him up.

"We just wanted you to come out of your shell more Jovi; you're so quiet," Jocu said, now wiping his own black hair from his face.

"And we also wanted to have some fun with you Jovi." Jest said, now leaning back and watching the stars.

"Thanks guys; I appreciate it. And now that we are all together," Jovi smirked, now jumping up and pouncing on Jape and gently pulling his horns.

"OH YOU LITTLE DEVIL! GET HIM OFF! I JUST POLISHED THESE!" Jape belted out; however, his words had no heat. He let out a playful snarl and threw Jovi in the feathery leaves.

"Ohohoho, now whatever has gotten into you Jape," Jocu smirked, now watching the two go at it!

"You stay out of this! You may be one of the most experienced of the tickle monsters, but I can tickle better than you any day!" Jape thundered, now looking at him with confident and devious eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Jocu growled, now leaning out from his tree branch and eyeing his brother.

"No that is a sincere promise; come and get it little red," Jape said, now beckoning to him with his hands.

"THAT DOES IT!" Jocu yelled, now pouncing at him from the tree. Jovi moved just in time before the two brothers went tumbling through the leaves. He sat back to watch, but he began laughing again. He turned around and saw Jest had him against the waist!

"You may have escaped them young one, but you still have to deal with me," Jest replied softly, but it made shivers go up the young tickle monster's back.

"Oh no!" Jovi laughed, now trying to wiggle free!

"Oh yes," Jest chuckled. And with those words, a whole new tickle fight broke out between the brothers. There was nothing better than spending quality time with the ones that they loved and admired. There was a special bond between these brotherly princes that no one or anything could ever shake.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I know you wanted to see how the brothers reacted together.**


End file.
